Those Who Fly (novel)
Those Who Fly is the first book of the series and is currently in progress. It is narrated by both Seth Ravenshade and Ember Tyson. Those Who Fly can be accessed here: www.thosewhofly.pub Synopsis Ember Tyson is not human. She a fantastic creature, and has been summoned to a magical academy for people like her. She quickly finds new friends, new powers and develops a new crush on the most gorgeous bad boy in the school. But Ember’s magical powers are very unusual, and practically unheard of among her kind. Through discovering them, she learns more about her family, the spirit world, and an ancient evil only she can destroy. Seth Ravenshade is a powerful black-winged warrior and the most advanced necromancer in the school. As the most desired boy in the school, he has a complicated social life. He tries not to let this distract him from his real concern: demons gathering power. But before anyone else, he sees that the beautiful new girl with fiery red hair could thwart the demons, once and for all. Plot Prologue Seth Ravenshade has a skirmish with a demon near an abandoned building in the human world. He manages to send it back to the Lower Planes. Part One Ember arrives at Caelum Academy as a new student and is immediately mystified and confused by her surroundings, and by the revelation that she is a demi-angel. She meets Violet and Evangeline, who enthusiastically introduce her to the school. Meanwhile, Seth Ravenshade returns from his battle, glimpses Ember, and goes with Hector to help teach a necromancy class. Hector and Seth pass notes to each other to talk about the battle. Alistair is reasonably impressed by Seth, which Seth accepts as highest praise from his mentor. Ember begins her classes (which are more interesting than she thought they'd be) and meets the rest of her roommates' friend group. She starts feeling at home. She also meets Celeste Dreamsong, her friends' nemesis. Celeste often brags about being Seth's girlfriend, which isn't entirely true. Seth notices Ember in the hallway and their eyes meet, which prompts Celeste to directly antagonize Ember. That single glance is the only incentive Ember needs to approach Seth, and they have a brief conversation, though he remains closed-off. In combat class, Ansel casually jokes that Seth likes her. Seth is more interested in Ember than she realizes. He sees her aura, which is bright and fiery. Seth starts to suspect that Ember has unique abilities. That weekend, Seth flies to Acada with his friends to investigate demon activity in the Illusion Remnants. They return to the school, having seen some signs of it. Alistair introduces Seth to an apprentice, a girl named Erethael who seems to have a clashing personality. Afterwards, Seth sees Ember again in a necromancy class, and they have another brief conversation before it is interrupted by Celeste. Celeste and Ember enter a major social drama over Seth, with Celeste attempting to socially sabotage Ember, and Ember attempting to publicly humiliate Celeste. Seth takes no notice. Meanwhile, Ember continues to feel frustrated about her apparent lack of magical ability, especially after Celeste ridicules her. Seth goes out of his way to talk to Ember, telling her that he suspects that she is a demi-Seraph, despite the odds being nearly impossible. Ember resolves to try fire magic on her own. Succeeding in conjuring fire, Ember gets her wings. She is overjoyed, and she proves to Caelum's Council that she can do it. The Council is shocked, and determines that there is no one in the school capable of teaching Ember fire magic. Not knowing what else to do, they decide to contact Archangel Michael, the only Seraph capable of tutoring her. Ember and Seth talk again. Seth is thrilled that his theory is correct and that Ember's powers would make her formidable to demons. Seeing them talk agitates Celeste, who confronts Ember. Their rivalry escalates. Seth contemplates this unnecessary drama and a reoccurring dream that he has, of himself standing wingless in the lake and looking at his reflection, which is a raven. Seth goes to Cadeyrn, the school's blacksmith, and asks if he is capable of making a sword charged with fire magic for Ember. Cadeyrn admits he's never done it before, but insists on trying. Ember prepares to go to Acada.